The Whitebeard pirates and me
by cahayaLutz
Summary: I am a book worm who happen to accidentally withstand whitebeard haki.


One piece is not mine.

My name is Light. It had been almost 3 months since I arrived to this island. In that 3 months I already read the whole book in library in this town. I travel from island to island seeking for book. Book allowed me to escaped reality and give me the purpose to live my life. I like to sail but i don't think it is right for me. I rather read it a book.

I can always wait the merchant to came by and sell me a book but it took months. So I decide to traveled from island to island. This is the last book I read in this town. It is time to give it back

"Here the book, grandma"

"Alright, young man, it rare for young man to be reading this day "

" It is even rare to see a blind grandma to be a librarian"

"My, my I don't need an eyes to read my dear"

"Alright, alright bye grandma"

"take care my dear"

Yes, she blind. She was blind since birth. I don't even know how she read it but she did. I like her though she was like a wise old man that has an infinite wisdom. She also the only one that knew that I am a girl. I had a good reason to hide my true gender.

Can you imagine a weak girl like me sailing alone in the sea? I'll be an easy victim to those pirate and slaver. That's the last thing I want to happen. Now I need to hitch a ship to the next island. But I think I need to rest for today. I was walking in the market when I heard someone yelling.

" PIRATES, PIRATES ARE HERE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE"

Dammit, there is nothing in this small town. I ran to the church. Ran to the stairs and climb the ladder that lead me to a huge bell. No one want a huge bell as a treasure. Plus it was situated on a tower. I'll be safe here.

Catching my breath, I look down and see what happen. The pirate were slashing , kicking and punching those helpless people. They started to burn the house. I turn my eyes away. Dammit if only I was strong enough. I heard a scream.

"Please don't burn the library it was my only treasure."

"Fuck you, grandma, stop holding my feet." He kicked Grandma away and starts to walk toward the library with a torch.

I close my eyes, damn those pirate. I get on my feet and jump from the tower making a grand entry from the sky. As I predicted I land straight on the pirate and knock out the hell out of the pirate. All those pirate were startled. That's hurt dammit. I get on my feet and piggyback the grandma. We need to get out of here.

"How dare you, attack that boy" shout the pirates.

All those pirate are glaring at me.

Shit. I'm dead someone, please make second grand entry. I ran as fast as I could holding grandma at my back.

"Let me go Light, ran for your life"

"NO way in a hell Grandma, I never leave you "

"Language, dear"

"seriously grandma, now its not the time to mind the language"

I ran and look at my back the pirate kept chasing me. Dammit just let it go. As I ran my leg started to give away and finally I was stumbled and fall flat on my face.

As I get on my feet the pirates are already surround me. They started to wave their sword at my face I managed to dodge. It is not enough to attack me. They started to attack grandma.

"GRANDMA"

I ran to her and shield her. I close my eyes.

Suddenly a wave like wind hit me. I open my eyes and saw all around me suddenly fell unconscious. What the hell happen?

" Hey, grandma , wake up. Don't you dare to die right now."

I shake her violently and she started to open her eyes. She smiles at me. Thank god. Then I heard a commotion. I saw a big man with weird moustache staring at me. Another pirate? Damn.

I shout " Take anything you want from this town just leave this people alone."

OMG. What I'm doing. Stupid mouth. Calm down, calm down. Do not provoke them.

"Or I kick your ass all over to the new world."

FUCK. Dammit mouth. Shut the hell out.

He still watching me unfazed to my threat. I stared at him. He was holding a halberd, wearing a white coat almost a giant. Wait I know him. Did I just threaten the strongest man in the world! The emperor of the sea. The Edward Newgate.


End file.
